chaes_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Big Movie (1995)
Plot The film starts as Patrick which was the one-of-a-kind workman, decided to go to Walmart to buy something, better than The Salvation Army store. Spongebob told Susan that he went to Walmart. Spongebob in a bad mood because Patrick told him not to watch Go!Animate Insanity Stuff every day, every minute, and every second. Patrick then got a toy without paying it and sneakly ran off, when Spongebob and Susan came running after him. Peter Griffin (Family Guy) suddenly takes the toy from him and back to Spongebob leaving Patrick in disappointment. At the Supermarket, Spongebob talked to Eric to have the toy back, but Chief Wiggium showed up to tell him he can't. He was then gone to jail and went asleep for 5 days. He then break out of jail for the morning. Balto told Spongebob that he slept for 5 days, and Spongebob was so mad that he had to take revenge on him. Back at Walmart, Auora then appeared next to Spongebob that he thinks his voice is cool, so as the music. But then Gary's voice became annoying to him. Then Spongebob got the toy and telled them to not have it back, but a Mrs Burns then came to him to do not steal the toy. He then told Spongebob and Balto that Patrick a "Stinkerputt." When back in jail, PC Guy hates shollers to have the toy back, and he then got an idea. When Spongebob and Patrick weren't looking, Spongebob suddenly left with the toy. They were shocked and decided to go get him. Spongebob feet hurts from walking (or skipping), he rested on a bench, when Spongebob and Balto surprised him and chased him until they head into a snow bank. PC Guy then told them to not have the toy back and went off. Spongebob reminded Balto to not worry about the snow storm, and decided to go for a walk. Ryan Father was glad they're going for a walk, when Marge Simpson came looking for him. She couldn't talk to him because Ryan Father can't stop sneezing. Patrick and Balto walked until they found the toy and went home. They spend time watching TV, when Spongebob came to say he has to sholl them next time. Patrick and Balto decided to call the cops. They came in to tell Spongebob about Shoplifting, and they sholled him to jail. He woke up and realized that it was a bad dream. The two went home with the toy, and had a dance. Susan then came in with the toy to think the toy is for Fox. Patrick wanted to have the toy back, but Susan severely told them that it's for Fox. She also reminded Patrick that he ever met a mean man named Sheck. Meanwhile at the spooky castle, the mean man Sheck (Paul Sovrino) have a diabolical scheme to put a stop to the world. His assistant Russ Cargill (Albert Brooks) came to him, when he asked him to finish his report of the potion. Smithers said he didn't yet, because he's gone pity of the book he read. Sheck reminded him that he had a plot to build an invention that will destroy the people (or cartoons) in the world. Uncle David doesn't think it would, because Patrick thinks Sheck a mean man, and he was. He then made Russ Cargill get back to work to finish reporting the potion. The next day, Patrick was making a special chicken for Amy Alden with putting special ingredients in it. Spongebob doesn't want to see them make a chicken for Amy Alden and decided to sholl Kayla with his new disguise. Patrick and Balto came into Amy Alden room and showed her a special chicken meal from Patrick. Amy Alden was amazed and thanked him. A hand then knocked on the door, which make Amy Alden go check who's there. Spongebob was disguised as "Spongebob and tried to sholl Mia and take her away. Patrick then got his grey Recumbent digital camera, and took a picture of Patrick disguise when it came off. Kayla suddenly known it was Patrick who sholled her, and she taught him a lesson. Spongebob would never wear the pesky mask again, so he put it in the closet so he can wear some new ones. The segment of the movie is Sing-Along Songs with Hercules, which features the song "Family Guy Theme Rap" by Peter Griffin. Patrick and Balto later realized that they stepped on a sticky red piece of chewing gum. Balto thinks it's a very sticky situation in the room, and Patrick took a picture of sticky gum on the floor. Eric and Ariel showed up to them to not yelling at them for a while, but then Patrick just took a picture of them too. The two suddenly realized who have chewed gum in the room, and that is Stickguy. Then some gum has caught on Eric's sweater, and took a picture too. David Keith and Mary Beth then heard another noise that they ran away from the house. Their friend Boris (Bob Hoskins) was wandering what was all of that, and Patrick told him that Spongebob has been called "Shoplifting" and stole the toy from Walmart. The two decided to go for a walk with the camera, when Spongebob head was peeking out of the bushes and surprised them, knowing that the sholling criminal is back. Jack was noticed of him too, so he called the paramethics (or Cops.) The Policeman showed up to Spongebob that he caught him last time for stealing his badge, then PC Guy decided to run for the roads with the Police car chasing him, until he vanished. That night at Spongebob room, he knew that the Jafar and Patrick and Balto are not going to catch him, and decided to go to sleep. Patrick and Balto peeked and came in the window. Eric can't sleep because PC Guy's snoring is so loud, so the two went to spend the night in March, and went to sleep. Within the next morning, PC Guy came into Steven's house. Steven (voiced by Stephen) has changed a channel on the TV, and PC Guy was wandering why is the weather hot, and he's gonna change the weather. The GNN news have reported that on the weather; It'll have Rain, Snow and Strong Wind. Meanwhile back at FTI Sheck asked Russ Cargill the remote to show him his latest invention. His invention was the Dalek-Septor 9000.2, which will be for exterminating the investable cartoon beings of intelligent lifeforms they'll find. Smithers thinks that invention might be a good way to destroy Eric. Mr. Keebler tested his invention. When it woke up, he interacts to exterminate, and exterminated the water jug. Mrs Burns was surprised to that invention, and he told him that PC Guy is a Stinkerputt and sholled by Eric and Victor. They'll use it to destroy the cartoons that'll be very specific. Later that day, Patrick and Balto realized that the weather had changed by Spongebob. They'll have to make him pay the ultimate price. SpongeBob like to watch something special on TV, until a logo made him screaming and running when he just called himself a snowman. At the Toys "R" Us store, Patrick and Balto were looking for Spongebob when they saw him riding on the ferris wheel. Balto thinks he sounds like "Green Matt" in this entire movie. Patrick reminded about the time that he was having a peaceful day with the birds singing after they sung. Balto doesn't think it will, and still don't know about or met Sheck. From outside, Patrick showed Balto the sun is shining and the sky is blue. Later, Ned Flanders and Meg Griffin suddenly think it smells like Toon-sty. Sebastion The Crab was thinking that Patrick look like an orange, but he wasn't when Jody shouts at him and Balto that they smell like oranges and pineapples. Patrick and Balto went to beat David Smith up. Spongebob yells at them that fighting is not the answer. Balto shouted back it's too far right quick, and they have to be at the circus tomorrow. The next day at the N.J. International Circus, Spongebob was dressed up to be a clown for the juggling act. The announcer on the stage, King Triton (Kenneth Mars) went to introduce the show. Spongebob was first to be juggling. Unfortunately slipped down on the stage floor, and King Triton was not amused to him. He then introduced the two balancers Stewie Griffin and Brain Griffin to balance on 2 balls with canes in their hands. PC Guy felt ashamed for not getting to the act and decided to apologize the people immediately. Patrick and Balto later heard that Spongebob apologized for stealing their toy, and that sholls Toon-sty. The two went upstairs to a food place where to have some pizza. When Balto was eating the pizza, Patrick told him that he'll be late for the show. But Balto couldn't, so Eric went downstairs. Back at the circus stage, Spongebob read a funny nursery rhyme, which made King Triton think he's a Humpty Dumpty. Cutting to King Triton in bed, he was going to sleep, when SpongeBob sneakly came in and he was thinking that he didn't understand why he had accomplished everything. Just then, the clock woke him up which makes him get ready for the morning. Spongebob was not amused to him, because he shouts and pouts at him. The Duke peeked at Patrick, and was going to his house and knocking on the door. Homer Simpson (Dan Castellenta) tried to think who was knocking, but Spongebob thinks there's no one there. Meanwhile, Patrick was thinking there will be no Sing-Along Songs with Hercules and he's gonna prank him. The music he listened wasn't so sad, it sounded very merry. Ryan Slater then sang a song from Sesame Street called "The Alligator King" which made Patrick go nuts. Patrick then went away from New Jersey into adventure through the snow. Patrick realized that he was in Antarctica, floating on a large flatbed of ice. Then Phil showed up to Patrick singing the Mail Time song from Blue's Clues, which was Patrick worst and annoying sing-along song ever. Patrick and Phil had an electrical battle, when Phil fell and smooshed into the Grandpa He made Phil go into jail. Patrick 2 yelled at Chirs Griffin to be quiet, as PC Guy told him that song is from Blue's Clues, leaving Phil behind bars. Patrick then came to tell him that he worked best at LGI. Rick Perry thinks Patrick is stupid, but he's not stupid. Max Keeble (Alex D Linz) appeared to talk when he bumped into Moe, and sent him to jail, with Phil singing the Mail Time song. Babar came into Phil that he's under arrest for singing the Mail Time song. Flounder then chased him with a huge hammer. He battled Phil when he got electrocuted and tossed to the sea. Patrick watches Phil being chased which made him laugh, that he thinks it's so funny. He then saw (next to the lamp) a GoEx hat, which is full of Beach Park. Patrick will have to find out what's happening. He ran among the grass, when Bart Simpson suddenly back sasses him and got punished with a fight. Bart Simpson has one thing to do, is take Patrick to Mary Beth. Later, Ray thinks he might have to tell King Triton about Phil at his Donisale office. Aaron showed them a slideshow clip from Patrick at the King's Academy staff meeting. They later head to Eric's office at The Lobby of New Jersey. Spongebob showed up to Prince Charming to think it's all his fault, and for not paying attention. He then bursted Jewels out of a jewel box, and covered Milo and Grandmother in a pile of Jewels. Milo thinks Patrick is a pity to bring such a gift. Patrick reminded them if they cheat on him again, they would be spanked. Patrick later saw a new guy Grover Bendorf who was from the 'Cartoon Classics' series. Eric thinks he's derpy and never saw him before. For his secret weapon, Eric has a robot to obey, called Giant Ursula. He built the robot, and it'll do the plan for bugging him. Basil told to Jack that Patrick a grump, Basil didn't do anything bad, and Patrick made him cry. Professer Frink (Hank Azaria) was then gonna call for new vocalists for his songs, and said that they'll be on the way. Unfortunately, Sheck has a maniacal plan for joining in Jazz band, he and Smithers And His Enemies will become Septormen. They went to Nurse office, and their scheme was to ask Simon to join in his band. Later, Scuttle was then reading a newspaper that Giant Ursula was built by Patrick to destroy Charlie Brown Spongebob and Fat Tony. He then turned into a superhero called Jackashay to stop the robot. He and 2PO had a big fight, when the batteries came out of him. Eric tried to put the batteries back into his robot, and then took revenge to fight back Jackashay. He then used his powers to do the final blast at Giant Ursula and he was shortened out and dead. Patrick then threw a tantrum, and decided to use his secret weapon. He used a hammer to get rid of Phil by break the ice. Phil was then falling through the water, and was mad at Eric for doing that. Patrick ran away maniacally leaving Phil disappointed in the water. He then got an idea, he called Sean Barnes on the phone in his office. Later, Jessie was singing in the court, when Mushu told Jessie Barnes (Thora Birch) to turn off the music. Jody was not happy when the music stopped. SpongeBob was disappointed that Patrick yells at Phil every time and he does it again, when he suddenly get drowned in water. Fat Tony went fishing when he found Spongebob glasses and disguises to be like him, which was funny to him. SpongeBob punched him for making a fool out of him. Aaron disguises him again, but then got zapped by PC Guy. Meanwhile, Roger (Steve Guttenberg) have found a newspaper in the mail and read that Hugo strikes back. It also said that to find the Mega Dalek-Septor. Hugo later had a tour on his blimp, when he accidentally prayed and the blimp came floating down and exploded. Roger will have to find out what the Mega Dalek-Septor looks like. Later with Patrick he asked Giant Ursula how his electric shot to break his body parts. Then he said that the batteries are charging, and have to destroy Eric and Ariel. Stickguy was wandering what is going on here, then Patrick appeared on the screen maniacally at him, knowing that it's the H.N.C. (Holy Nightmare Co.) means that Patrick will turn his terrors on Phil after Barney Gruble destroyed Giant Ursula. Phil then told Janet Bendorf and Ned Bendorf to destroy Giant Ursula. When Giant Urusla was gone, Eric was sad that his robot was destroyed for the last time. Aladdin was then mad at Patrick, because he thinks Patrick is the king of Grouchland, but Eric was on the phone. Shang and Mulan then saw what was at the sky, it was Patrick with the toy. Razoul then chased him through any obstacle to get the toy back. That night at his house, Patrick been in here all day trying to get to bed, but he can't sleep because Sally is reading books in his bed. He then asked Broke Figler to tell Jordan to go to sleep. Snoopy later dreamed of his own Reading Rainbow fantasy, when Patrick was not amused for the singing part. Spongebob then used a magic wand to trick Eric into a Rainbow vortex and disappears. But then Patrick reappears from the vortex, and came to Spongebob that this is some sort of nightmare for letting him inside the Rainbow vortex. Within the next day, Lisa Simpson told Mary Beth that he should assist that he ain't worse than a thief, because thieves or workmen need to be locked up forever. Lisa Simpson was not amused of Mary Beth talking all the way to the truth. Patrick was then writing something, when Mary Beth thinks that Patrick have ever read Diary of a Wimpy Kid books before. Patrick thinks it's because teasing counts like they do. Spongebob later ride on his bike to deliver newspapers to every people in Lumire (Jerry Orbach) then got a newspaper to read, and it says that Sheck striked in New Jersey, by being disguised for joining in House Arrest music and almost exterminated him with the Dalek Septor 9000.2. He was scared that he thinks he will run away into the forest. The next day, Patrick was about to have a dream world relaxation, when he finally found the toy that he just stolen. Patrick was then found out that Spongebob has got the toy again, and then he and Balto chased him through any obstacle to get the toy back. Eric stopped them by bursting the toy with a clone war of attacking flying Stick guys. Spongebob then left the two shollers in disappointment. Patrick and Balto were not amused for Spongebob being a Stinkerputt, and they're wandering who could have striked in New Jersey better than him. A voice then heard through Patrick from behind him, there was Sheck and Smithers And Others caught in surprise. They should have known it was him. They've talked about PC Guy who's been stolen the toy at Walmart a few days back, and because he's a bad workman. Sheck was also talked about joining in The Little Mermaid music and almost exterminated him with his invention, the Dalek-Septor 9000.2. Patrick thinks that he just don't stand a chance, but Sheck has his invention to exterminate him and Balto Patrick thinks he'll better think fast, because he thinks he'll have to exterminate Spongebob first. Sheck then had enough of him, and the two ran away almost getting exterminated. Within the afternoon, Spongebob thinks the two can't toss him out like chewing gum, so he have to go to Walmart again to buy other things. The best part from Muk is that PC Guy didn't steal any toys, because he bought one, and Ryan Father will be the Shopkeeper of the store. Muk And Luke were then back on the stage doing the balancing act to the audience. Spongebob just can't wait to unwrap this secret gift, when he opened it, Phil popped out by surprise. Peter Pan later read a newspaper that Spongebob has made Stickguy clones on his toy, and he started to go for an adventure. Patrick was not amused because he didn't spend his cash for the Barnes & Noble bookstore, and not even the toy is a complete model. He then went to Target to find some toys there, and he got one. He then sang a Three Men Rap that he got a toy to play. Spongebob felt pretty mad that Patrick got a toy, and Luk thinks he didn't put in too much money in it. Tom Alden told Patrick how is his toy Tom Alden gave for a valuable client, and Eric thinks the toy is awfully wonderful, and he and Victor would have such a wonderful life if never had been bored. Sheck later found out it was time for his own revenge on Patrick While walking in the woods, Tom Alden and Patrick found a newspaper which says that Sheck zaps it again. Patrick wants to stop making the newspapers that try to deserve their world. Spongebob and Homer were later stuck on top of Mt. Rushmore, when Sheck showed up to him, ready to have his own revenge. Sheck was supposed to make him go to jail, but he's not Shoplifting at this time. Spongebob was scared of him, and quickly drove away in his car. Mr. Keebler went to his car with the Dalek-Septor 9000.2 to exterminate him during the chase. Genie later came to save the day, and he destroyed the Dalek-Septor with his laser eye powers. Sheck car then slid off the road and crashed into a big tree. Genie came to him for his final comfrontation for calling Spongebob a Shoplifter. He and Sheck went into a big fight, and then got punched onto the ground. Genie thinks he just can't match the powers of him, and decided to make him go back from he came. He used a powerful Warp Ball to suck Genie back to where he came from, and eventually gone inside the ball. Genie finally got Sheck gone and accomplished his mission. Spongebob learned a good lesson when he got home, so he can return to every quality theater programming for now on. Aladdin told to Patrick and Balto that everything's back to normal. Patrick agreed that Spongebob didn't steal any toys, but he bought one.Aladdin thinks he wasn't Shoplifting this time, and may solve problems in life. Eric waved goodbye to him when they got on the airplane to home. Category:Chae's World Wiki